puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 22
"We Dedicate to you the Blessing of Skater Constellation!" is the twenty-second episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis In hopes of cheering Aira and Rizumu up, Mion decides to throw a special surprise party after they find out they share the same birth date. She takes time to learn more about the girls and relies on Callings for help to see to it that it goes well. '' Summary The girls walk along the street one evening. Mion tags along from behind, thinking about their emotional embrace earlier on when they suddenly stop to try to look for something in the sky. Rizumu comments that around this time of the year, the Skater Constellation is visible, and she explains that it is there to protect the Prism Stars. But as they try to look, they are unable to see anything. After Rizumu explains her father saw it the day she was born, Aira points out that her birthday must be coming up. When Rizumu mentions it will be on Saturday, Aira embraces her to congratulate her- then reveals her birthday is the same day. The girls are delighted to find this out, while Mion believes it may have been destiny. The following day, Kyoko angrily chews out the girls for losing the Summer Queen Cup. She complains regarding the money the company had to lose as a result while they look over the article related to it. To cheer Aira and Rizumu up, Mion shows them another article about them, commenting that while they are inexperienced runner-ups, they had exemplary teamwork. While this does seem to work, Mion tells them that they have to train a lot harder now to avoid letting everyone down. She storms out of the room while Aira and Rizumu give chase, leaving Kyoko and Jun in her office. He is happy to see the girls out of their slump, but Kyoko insists that he pays the cancellation fees. The girls decided to train but find themselves worn out pretty quickly. Neko-chi criticizes them while commenting that they should learn from Mion, who is busily training until Rabi-chi shuts off the music. Neko-chi demands to know why she did this and she explains that the girls have worked hard since the Summer Queen Cup, so they deserve a break. She also points out that they need to watch the girls' health. Suddenly, the girls get an idea to celebrate their hard work. Aira's convinced the motivation for it would encourage them to work harder and increase their mood, but before Mion gives them an answer they are joined by Jun, who agrees with it. Mion agrees and Aira thinks it may be nice to hold it on Saturday, their birthday, and Jun brings up the Skater Constellation again. It has been said that the legendary skater, Sonata Kanzaki was born when it was visible, and since then it became her destiny to perform the Aurora Rising. He asks Mion when she was born and she claims it to be March 3rd, Dolls Day. So Aira tells Mion that they should celebrate her birthday with the celebration party too, and she hesitantly agrees. That night, while practicing with her batopon, Mion speaks with Neko-chi. She is surprised to find Mion so interested in this party and asks her if she really plans on going through with it. Mion mentions that she hasn't been to a birthday party before, and she wants to cheer them up since they seem so down. But one problem remains, she has no idea what to do or what to get them. The next morning, Rizumu's dad is working on his car when Mion, dressed up in a disguise finds him. She approaches to ask him about Rizumu, such as what she likes. He comments that she's always been the hungry type and thinks back to when she once ate one-hundred chocolates she got when she was little. He also points out how cute she is when she asks for more meat and mentions that lately he hasn't been able to make enough rice for her to eat. Confused and left with nothing, Mion takes off for home to find she is completely out of rice. In hopes of perking things up, she visits the Harune's to speak about Aira. Hiro answers that Aira really likes cakes, dresses, and Prism Stones. Before she goes, Omi pulls her aside to secretly tell Mion that Aira also has a crush on someone from Callings. Mion decides to take off but asks that they don't say anything. Mion asks Callings to meet up with her and she explains her plans. They agree to help her and take off, except for Wataru, who has remained to ask Mion why she seems a bit off suddenly. She claims to be fine but hesitantly admits that she isn't sure if they would want to celebrate their birthday party with her since they are close friends and she isn't. He tells Mion that he is sure they are though, and he claims they will be happy, just as he would be if she did something kind like this for him. Mion starts to leave the room and casually thanks Wataru for his words, but she claims she doesn't intend on saying it again. Come Saturday the girls are asked by Mion to meet with them at the Planetarium. They are pretty confused to be there but as the lights go out they spot the images of the constellations, including the skater. It's then the Callings reveal themselves to the girls to wish them a happy birthday. They reveal that they will be performing a song just for them, surprise them as they start. Wataru grabs Mion and informs them that she set everything up, but she claims he doesn't have to tell them. The girls are beyond happy about this and they begin to cry as the guys finish their song, flustering Mion in the process. Aira then requests that she dances for them, surprising Mion until they convince her to go on stage for them. She perks up and admits that with Aira and Rizumu, she's been able to get out of her slump. They managed to excite her, and for this she is grateful. Mion goes off to change and comes back, where she starts to perform for them. She jumps up to perform ''Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider while Jun, Kyoko, and their little mascots watch. Jun and Kyoko discuss that while Mion may not have been born on the same day as Aira and Rizumu, the Skater Constellation was out during her birth too. All three of them have been blessed and Jun is sure that they will have a wonderful future before them. Mion then goes on to perform Golden Star magic as the performance ends. Aira and Rizumu compliment the wonderful performance. But when Aira begins to rave over the performance, Mion interrupts to tell her that she doesn't need to be so formal with her anymore. Aira tests this out, then begins to call her "Mion-chan" before Rizumu decides to get Mion some barbecue sometime as thanks. Jun and Kyoko grab the cake made for the girls earlier and brings it out, but Mion is confused since it isn't her birthday. They claim that this is an anniversary for the day they began to work together, which confuses her until they reveal their plans of making the girls a famous debuting group known as MARs. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Today the girls are preparing to practice. They look over the Pure White Wedding Dress and comment on the dancing of the girls. Mia mentions that they still have some time to go through, causing the Mascots to comment that they seem depressed. Reina is able to snap them out of it by suggesting they practice dancing to the first half of "We Will Win". As they are dancing, some tips are pointed out for those who dance to keep in mind, such as how important smiling can be and using the batopon to reflect one's feelings. They finish and the Mascots reveal that the girls are going to take part in a Talent Contest to show what they have learned. With that, they begin the anime. After Anime The girls announce their plans to practice a new song called Step! Step! Step! After they comment on it, they start their dancing to the song but only do a little part of it. The mascots then go on to check to see if the girls have leveled up and after, the girls say farewell until next week. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Sonata Amamiya *Ryutaro Amamiya *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru Trivia *This is the first mention in the series of the unit ''MARs. '' Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 22/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes